The Iceball
by emeraldfire15
Summary: What had just hit her? Some sort of...large and unusually hard snowball?" It's Christmas at Hogwarts, and some people just have bad aim... HG one-shot cutesy fic


**The Iceball**

Ginny took a deep breath, winding back her arm and getting ready for a great hit. She could feel it in her blood, this was going to be good. She death glared (which rather looked like an evil _squint_) at her target - one Ron Weasley - and wound her arm just one more time for good measure. Ready...aim...

"_Oof!_" Ginny dropped the perfectly-made snowball, her hand meeting the left side of her face by reflex. What had just_ hit_ her? Some sort of...large and unusually hard _snowball_? "Ow!"

"Ginny!" Harry called from her left. He was running over with a guilty look on his face, and his hand flew up to his mouth. When he got over to her, he turned her to face him, looking like he was going to be sick. "Oh...I'm so sorry, Ginny..."

"No, no, it was just a snowball," Ginny said, coming to and shaking the remaining pain from her head. _Harry_ had hit her...that wasn't so bad. At least it wasn't one of her brothers, who would laugh at her for feeling any pain. "A noticeably _hard_ snowball...but a snowball, nonetheless. Really, I -"

"No, it was an _ice_ball," Harry corrected, his face growing red. "I'm sorry...I wasn't paying attention. I was aiming at someone else, but he moved, and it hit you. I'm so sorry, Ginny. Are you all right? That was a really big iceball, you know."

"I'm fine, Harry. Really. Curious as to who deserved that...but fine, really." But as she said this, Ginny looked wistfully at the snowball she had spent _so_ long perfecting. It was to hit Ron square in the middle of the head, and there was even a backup (which was now crumbled in her right hand) to skim the top of his orange-red hair, just for extra effect. But it was all ruined now...Ron was no longer in perfect target view, but now engaged in a serious snowball fight with half of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"What? You _aren't_ okay, are you?"

"Well...it's just..." Ginny sighed, dropping the melting snow from her gloved hand and smoothly kicking aside what remained of the perfect ammunition. "Nothing. I'm okay, Harry. Really. Please." She grinned, a tell-tale sign that she wasn't lying.

"You have a dimple in your right cheek," Harry said suddenly, as he was examining her face.

"I...I do?" Ginny touched her cheek, looking up at Harry. Since when did Harry notice _things_ about her? What else had he noticed? Ginny felt her face burning, and cursed her bloody genes. Normal girls would blush prettily, but not Ginny Weasley. Ginny didn't_ blush_ red...she_ flushed_ red. All the way to her neck.

Harry grinned. "I think it's...um...it's pretty."

Ginny knew she was probably matching her red sweater, but she smiled nonetheless. "Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome." Now Harry was reddening a bit, too.

_Don't be embarrassed, don't be embarrassed, don't be embarrassed,_ Ginny pleaded to both herself and Harry.

"Um..." Ginny cleared her throat.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I..." Ginny sighed. Well she couldn't just _not_ say anything. "Happy Christmas, Harry." And with that, Ginny got on her tip-toes, dropped a small kiss on Harry's lips, turned away, and _ran_.

_What the bloody hell am I doing?!_ she was screaming inside. _No, Ginny! NO! You turn around and you _snog_ that boy! _Ginny rolled her eyes at her own self. _As if he even likes me...I bet he's thinking right now how incredibly stupid I am. I bet he thinks I -_

Before Ginny could finish her thought, she felt an arm slide around her waist, spinning her around, and her lips met something warm - somebody _else's_ lips!

_Somebody was KISSING her!_

Ginny's eyes shot open with a start and she pulled back.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you..." Harry was sputtering, very red and _very_ embarrassed.

"What? No! Harry, I didn't know who you were. I...Merlin, I sound stupid, don't I?"

Harry looked like a deer in headlights, completely confused at what Ginny had just said. "What do you mean?"

"Bloody hell, Potter..." Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled Harry forward, proceeding to kiss him...er..._snog_ him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **HAPPY Christmas, all! I know, I already did a Christmas one, but I wanted to do something romantic for you. :o) Okay, that sounded weird. I meant a romantic fic, haha. Anyways...I've got a lot of stuff in-the-works, and I'm finishing up pieces of Summer in a House (for those of you reading that)...remember to check my LiveJournal for updates and such. Anyways, hope your Christmas was fabulous and you can probably be expecting a New Years' fic (naturally) very soon! 3 Emily 


End file.
